


Time to Dance

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, dancing with the Stars au no one but me asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: It was Nadia’s idea to make a dance competition out of the coliseum. It was kind of ironic, turning something that was originally meant to battle, into a joyous event.This is a set of small one off fics for this self-indulgent AU.





	1. You have to touch me (Asra/Fem!Apprentice)

“You have to touch me.” Her voice was playful, but her eyes were serious as she took his hands and placed them on her waist. Asra flushed quickly, especially as she started moving her hips. “One...two...three..” She counted, her hands on his shoulders pushing lightly to keep them low as she counted to eight and then back again to one. She was leading. 

“You look scared.” 

“I’m going to mess up.” The magician chuckled. Her leg stopped in between his own as he tried to lead her to the pose, she was so close to him her chest nearly touching his. The steps were simple, but as soon as he touched her he forgot every single step. 

It was Nadia’s idea to make a dance competition out of the coliseum. It was kind of ironic, turning something that was originally meant to battle, into a joyous event. But she needed professionals, that’s where she came in, a professional performer. 

And someone so beautiful, he couldn’t resist. 

“That’s great!” She pulled away from him “But next time you need to lead.” She paused to think for a moment, “And that’s not nearly enough time.” 

Asra’s eyes widened, “But that was already so much!” 

“That was.. like 10 seconds...especially at the pace we would go at. Maybe less? We need to fill out at least a minute.” She blinked at him in confusion. 

Asra’s jaw dropped. She laughed. 

“You also have to keep your shoulders low,” She was touching him again pushing his shoulders down. “If you keep them up you’ll keep looking tense.” She started humming the song, her hips were swaying as they started again from the top, the counting again. 

She still ended up leading. But that was fine for now because she was going to show him some more of the dange. “And now jump and dip, and come here..” She touched his face from where she was dipped, his hand on her upper back another holding her leg on his hip. She pulled him closer so that their noses were touching. 

“Great job!” She smiled pulling away again. “We got to do it again now.” Asra slouched at that. “And this time you have to lead I won’t carry you through this.” Asra nodded and took her by the waist. 

——————

He wanted to tell her, as they stood waiting for the music to start. He wanted to tell her but she was so stunningly beautiful with her hair pinned up and the dress that sparkled like starlight. He was at a loss for words. “Are you ready?” She whispered taking his hand. 

Asra looked at her and smiled as the music picked up. Her choreography was flawless their motions ebbing and flowing easily with the music. Their arms extending and moving almost in unison. He spun her, and she was dipped, bringing their faces together. 

And in front of everyone in Vesuvia, in front of Nadia, Lucio, and Julian, in front of the stars and moon, he kissed her. Taking her breath away, a deep passionate kiss that almost looked like a movie scene. 

He kissed her like it was that last thing he would ever do, and she kissed him back. It wasn’t until Nadia cleared her throat that the two parted. Their faces matching in intensity of embarrassment. 

“Well that doesn’t automatically mean you win.” She scowled. Asra didn’t care, he had already won in his mind.


	2. Trust Me: Nadia/Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia needs to learn to let herself be lead.

Nadia was not used to this. She was currently being dipped by her partner who was smiling above her. 

“Great job!” They responded pulling her up into their arms. “But you need to let me lead Countess.” They frowned returning their hands to the appropriate position. 

“That’s not something I’m used to I suppose.” Nadia’s face matching their expression, as the two began the steps she memorized so well. However, she was more on her partners beautiful eyes. 

“Well Nad-I mean Countess, it’s just a sign of trust, and you don’t trust me yet.” They responded, starting to lead Nadia through the ballroom dance. 

“Well I know how to dance, we are taught how to…” 

“Yes I know, but you need to learn to trust your partner to keep you safe.” They sighed, spinning her and lifting her up. But when her feet hit the ground she took over again. 

“Stop.” Her partner frowned so they dropped their hands sighing. “Nadia please.” They whispered. 

The two had promised to keep it professional here, but as soon as his words left her mouth Nadia almost turned pink. She wanted to trust them, she wanted to make the best of this celebration of everything good in Vesuvia, but it was hard. After everything she had been through, how could she even begin to trust someone again. 

Suddenly a hand was on her cheek as her partner looked at her. “Nadia, I know it’s hard, but I promise I won’t ever let you fall.” They smiled, and every single piece of fear that was built up over the years fell before her eyes. She believed them. 

For now. She could trust. 

————

The dance went off without any difficulties, a smooth ending to their hellish practice. An amazing waltz that would rival even the most seasoned performers, and the lift that they had practiced, was picture perfect. Just like the two performers. Her partner looked stunning in their outfit while she was almost wearing an exact replica of her masquerade outfit. 

Afterward she had time to speak with her partner, pulling them aside. “Yes Countess?” They asked inquisitive. “And may I say, you look absolutely stunning.” 

Nadia wrapped her arms around them and held them close. Twirling her fingers in their hair. “There are very few things I let someone take the lead in.” She let her lip quirk up in a half smile. Which only got wider when she saw the embarrassment creep onto their face. “But I want to thank you for not letting me fall.” 

She leaned in and gave them a kiss on the lips tugging lightly on their hair. Nipping their lip lightly in a small attempt at a tease. Before she pulled away. Leaving her partner shocked, confused, and slightly curious for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....I am sorry this is short. I hope the Nadia Stans still enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for The Arcana is Apprentice-Venus. Message me there for my discord link.


End file.
